


target, aim, shoot [m] — THREE.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: you could never fix your relationship with taeyong. twisted lies get a tad worse.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THREE.

**Author's Note:**

> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> JUNG JAEHYUN IS FINALLY FULLY HERE !!!!!! I apologise for how kinda longer it took to get out lool, also dont mind the really quick or short time periods i do lool

"Why are you not surprised?!" Seulgi yelled, throwing her pillow at you. You simply shrugged, finding that Jaehyun was no big deal. Seulgi rolls her eyes at your response, and you're amused. "What's the big deal about him?"

"_Everything._" She said, "You don't know how many people would kill to be in your position, let alone his presence."

"Okay.." You trailed, "Tell me more." You crossed your arms after sipping your peach tea happily. Jaehyun had already began to text you about the project and meeting him at Starbucks the next morning, already sending emojis. Seulgi sees the smile on your face when you glanced at your phone.

"He's rich." She almost squealed, "Like.. rich. He owns every single thing in the city. From hotels to restaurant. You know where we ate for dinner that one time? I'm pretty sure he owns it. People like to say he bribed the university with his money but I mean, I don't know him so you have to tell me everything. But in our lectures he's pretty smart. He's also Captain of the SM Basketball Team and Johnny plays too."

"He's a dick."

"Johnny?"

"Go on." You urged.

She hummed, "Anyways, that's why I drag you along to the matches but you don't acknowledge him. I'm not even kidding when I tell you girls obsess over him. Rumours were saying that he was a good sex hook up and he gave his past ex's a lot of money to buy what they wanted. I shouldn't really care about that but I guess he seems like a genuine guy."

You raised your eyebrows, confused. "Okay.. Well it's none of my business so I'm just going to leave it." You couldn't help but think if you were next. 

"I mean at least he's better than Taeyong if he addresses it."

You were shocked at Seulgi's words. "Y-Yeah.."

So, he was _the_ Jung Jaehyun. They were all rumours for a reason; Jaehyun couldn't be that bad. He had an attractive face, dimples which you were sure everyone fell for, he seemed different. A good kind of different. When Seulgi notices a pout on your face she apologises, "Honestly, I'm sorry. I seriously don't think bad of him, I promise. At least you definitely have a guy."

"Shut up." You chuckle. "It's fine.. I'm just not gonna ask him if he's uncomfortable." She nods, understanding.

**Jae:** haha it's fine. what r u doing right now?

**You:** nothing actually, i'm drinking peach tea

**Jae:** my friends named me peach boy haha that's funny

**You:** really? that's kinda cute

**You:** i meant, it suits you. the dimples and the buttcrack in the peach

**Jae:** i just choked >:(

**You:** i'm sorry!!! what time are we meeting at starbucks tomorrow

**Jae:** im free at 12 if my mum doesnt take long to shop

**You:** ooh. are you going to gucci or something

**Jae:** unfortunately

**You:** wdym??? honestly their belt are pretty cute but probably cost my entire life LOL

**Jae:** aw, i could get you one

**You:** i was kidding! please dont :(( i'll see you tomorrow?

**Jae:** okay!! i'll be early if i can! text me what you want tomorrow and i'll pay

**You:** you don't have to :(

**Jae:** my treat ;) bring your stuff!

"Why are you smiling?" Johnny questions, nudging his best friend in the shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing," Jaehyun smiles to himself, locking his phone when you send him a thumbs up emoji.

"It can't be that Y/N girl, right?" Johnny said, "Okay look I shouldn't be judging your type but dude, she's literally so mean. I spoke to her—"

"Those were your words, not mine." Jaehyun looked at his best friend, annoyed. "She's better than any other girl that comes to approach me." Johnny pats Jaehyun on the shoulder, "Just be careful, man. I don't want her breaking your heart."

"Doubt it." Jaehyun grumbles in response.

* * *

"Yoonoh!" His mother yells his name, rummaging through her purse. "Grab my credit card." The cashier waits patiently as Jaehyun rolls his eyes, keeping the huff of his breath instead. Once she pays, he sees the smile plastered on his mother's face. "I need to go."

"No sweetie, we still have lunch res—"

"I have to study." Jaehyun said, handing his mother her shopping bags. As much as he told himself to be thankful he really couldn't stand his mother and father most of the time. A line formed on her lips as she stared at her son, "Is she rich? Pretty?"

"I'm late." He only said.

"I expect to meet her sometime!" She yells, making Jaehyun flush red and running to the car park. He's twenty minutes late and he blames all of that on his mother.

The Starbucks was playing comforting piano music just like the ones they'd happen to play in local coffee shops. A sigh left your lips when you drink the fruit tea you ordered for a change and you realise you were definitely stood up. You stood up, gathering your things and completely feeling like an idiot. Once your folders are in your bag, you hear someone panting heavily and sitting on the chair in front of you. "I'm so sorry." He spoke as you looked at him in the eye.

"You're busy. I get that." You said, "I'd appreciate—"

"My mother made me late." Your eyes soften.

"I'm sure you know my reputation, but I didn't mean for you to sit here for ages waiting for me. Trust me, I tried getting away from every single store but she just kept me around. I'm sorry. I fucked up for the first time and.." He took a breath.

His apology sounded so sincere. "O-Okay." You slowly unpack everything again and he smiles.

"T-Thank you." He sighed, holding your hands. "Thank you, Y/N."

"Go get your coffee, I'll just get up some stuff on my laptop." He nods, clutching his chest and giving you a grin. Soon, the two of you were immersed in getting to know each other, getting some work done in between. Your phone was buzzing in your pocket like mad and you were beginning to get annoyed. Jaehyun stares outside and widens his eyes.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." He swallowed. "I didn't think they'd spot me."

"Who?" You turned to where he was looking and bit your lip. _People with cameras?_ Jaehyun noticed how anxious you looked and he gripped your hand. "I apologise. I can explain every single thing about me when I find a place nowhere finds me."

"Jaehyun?" You said as he was putting everything into his bag quickly. You tugged on his sleeve behind him, as he rapidly began to walk away from the people with cameras. _So this is how it feels to be famous._ You chuckled to yourself. "I'm really sorry. Really."

"It's fine," You shook your head, "Must be difficult living like this."

"It really is," He sighed, as you sat down opposite him, "So you made a deal. Tell me everything about yourself." You said, resting your chin in your palm. He smiled wide.

Jaehyun explained how much he felt little affection from his parents. His mother was constantly shopping, although her bank account never decreases. How girls chased him around the university campus sometimes, and he sweetly mentioned how concerned he was for you about the position you're in. He apologised on behalf of Johnny's attitude the other day, how he told you he was born on Valentine's Day, how he became the captain of SM's Basketball Team. He mentioned how curious he was of you lately since you had close grades to him. You realised that Jaehyun was not who he was off articles and cameras, he was a sweet boy and he joked about not knowing who he got it from. 

He sighed when he saw his mother's name on his phone and excused himself and you nodded, saying it was okay as you glanced at your phone. You heard his annoyed tone, "I didn't need a bodyguard today. I'm just out relaxing with a friend. No mother, please don't ruin it for the two of us."

**TY:** Y/N?

**TY:** Can we meet tonight at the restaurant near ur campus?

**TY:** We need to talk. Please

**TY:** Y/N?

**TY:** Where the hell are you?

You rolled your eyes and you didn't even notice that Jaehyun was finished on the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," You respond.

"My mother was just annoyed I didn't have a bodyguard on me." He sighed, "But he's not coming, so don't worry. Anyways, why do you look.."

"Nothing, don't worry." He desperately tried to glance at your phone as it was going off.

**TY:** Y/N

**TY:** Does Jeno need to pick you up?

"Boy problems?" He questioned. He wasn't going to lie, it might have been your first encounter properly with him, but he found you appealing and charming. You were different, how you weren't afraid to be yourself, you were honest and you made him smile. Something he hasn't really done with all his ex-girlfriends. But to hear that you were probably in a relationship disappointed him. You deserve someone better anyway, "Um, just a friend who's worried about where I am."

"Do you want me to—"

"No," You almost whimper, making him furrow his eyebrows. "I-I'd like to hang out if it's fine. I mean, I'm sure your mum requests you—"

"That's all you had to say." He grinned sheepishly, making you blush.

You were at a loss for words, and he laughs. "So, where should we go?"

-

"What are you doing here?" You said, surprised by seeing Jeno in the parking lot. You refused Jaehyun to drop you home, the two of you happy after today. He offered to see each other continuously and even in campus, not that you'd mind, but you were kind of terrified of his exes or girls that could come after you. Stalk you, which would be even worse.

"Taeyong was looking for you." Jeno spoke. "He's concerned."

"May I remind you that you work for me, Jeno." You said, annoyed. "Go home, Jeno. You're wasting your time."

He frowns, "Y/N?"

"I-I'm sorry. I've just.. I've been a bit agitated with Taeyong." Jeno nods and forgives you already when you ruffle his hair. "You work for me so I'm sending you home. I promise I'll talk to him."

"You promise?"

"I promise." You repeat, "If Taeyong questions you tell him I took you home."

* * *

For the next few days Jaehyun doesn't seem to leave your side. Not that you mind, you loved his company. He weirdly knew your usual Starbucks order and showed up at your dorm an hour before lecture started and Seulgi's usually getting herself food. However, you don't seem to miss the scowl on Johnny's face when you accidentally try to avoid his gaze. Soon enough you were pretty much hated on by the people Jaehyun dated and his little fanclub on campus. You didn't seem to care, but you heard their words when you walked by them. Johnny keeps up the hating act and you really don't know why he hates you. The feeling wasn't exactly mutual, but you're sure you were judged because of Jaehyun's interest in you.

He was definitely bold and confident and you loved that. Although you made him shy and he made your heart pound, it made you forget everything about Taeyong. Jaehyun had a massive interest in you and he knew it showed easily, but he loved how you understood him, how you comforted him. You visited his house when his parents were on vacation in Bora Bora and their house was absolutely massive. They owned statues alongside their pool, the guest room was probably as twice as big as your dorm (and Seulgi thinks that catching up over text was a terrible idea because the guest room photos didn't do enough justice to how it looked in real life).

You continue to come by at headquarters, do what you needed to do and leave. Taeyong catches you arrive and leave, his eyes not leaving you when he finds you. It's been a while since you talked to him, and the two of you continue to miss each other.

Tonight all you wanted to do was drink. Once you finished your work schedule and attended meetings at N.C.T Headquarters, you walk to the bar a few blocks away and sit at the bar, paying for numerous drinks. Shots went down your throat, the liquid burning, you even tried specialty drinks and your head was beginning to spin.

"Make that two," A soft voice spoke, sitting next to you. The bartender nods, "Coming right up, Taeyong."

"Taeyong?" You asked, rubbing your eyes. You weren't that drunk yet, you felt, but if you stood you swore the boots off your heels would make your ankle bend to one side, and your head was slightly hurting.

"I missed you, love. I saw you come here." The bartender hands the drinks and gives Taeyong a salute, a thin smile appearing on Taeyong's lips as a response. Once the bartender walks away, he faces you. He rubs your thigh softly, "I haven't spoke to you in a while."

A sarcastic chuckle leaves your lips, "No shit."

"It's my fault." Taeyong sighed, "How many have you had?"

"Ten shots, two specialties and a bottle of whatever." You mumble.

"Ah, you're not that drunk then." Taeyong said, "Five glasses of red wine at my apartment and you're already trying to unbuckle my belt."

"Why are you talking to me?" You question, yet your rosy red cheeks became even more of a red rose colour. The disco lights are messing with your vision and you feel Taeyong leaning over to kiss your neck. "I came to apologise again for everything. I didn't mean to you know.. let you think like that."

"I fucked up. I'm sorry." Taeyong mumbled, his hands intertwining in yours. "Please just.. come back to mine tonight. With me. I'm sorry for everything, I miss you Y/N. I can't see you around the office and think to myself if I'm okay. I miss you and I miss us. I miss us working together and doing everything together."

Taeyong places a large amount of money as a tip on the bar and he puts a hair back on your ear. "T-Tae.."

"I.. I can't stand being without you."

-

"I missed you." Taeyong said for probably the hundredth time. He admired you in his oversized hoodie, your fingers playing with the rings on his hands. You look up at him and give him a small smile tiredly. "I wanna sleep."

"On the couch?"

You hummed in response.

A grin forms on his lips when he adjusts his position, lying down on the leather seat. He doesn't exactly know how the two of you were able to fit so easily, your head resting against his chest and an arm around his body and he pulled you closer to him. His hands run through your hair delicately, messy and practically in a bird's nest. You're a light snorer and he knows that, often you'd fall asleep before him. He takes the time to think to himself on everything about you. "Night Yong.." You whisper quietly.

"Sleep well, princess."

In a few seconds, he hears steady breathing and sees the rise and fall of your chest. The air con in his apartment is turned on and he doesn't feel cold, already warm with your touch. He knows you're sleeping by your hand loosening on his, and you shuffle slightly and he continues to stare at you.

He loves you. But he doesn't want you to know that.

-

"Good morning, princess." Taeyong hands you a cup of cold water and medicine.

"Morning," You mumble groggily. "T-Thank you for letting me stay. I should get going," You gulp the medicine and water in seconds, wrapping your arms around you to feel warm. Taeyong leans against the wall, "What's the rush?"

You glance at your phone on the coffee table.

**Jae:** hey i'm meeting up with my cousin today and i think it'll be great to introduce you as a new friend of mine :)

**Jae:** i can stop at starbucks if you want and get that new tea you ordered haha

**Jae:** just let me know by 12! <3

"How drunk was I?"

"You're pretty smart when you're drunk so not that much," Taeyong responds, "You told me '_ten shots, two specialties and two bottles of whatever_'. I'm surprised."

"Oh." You said.

"A-Are we okay?" He hesitates to ask. "I'm sorry. I find it hard to explain myself and everything."

"It's fine." You nod, "I.. I need some time to think about everything. The least I want you to do is think about us all the time instead of work."

"I'm always here for you." He sits down next to you and puts your hands in his. "I hope you know that."

"I do." You felt bittersweet kissing his jaw. "I just know you'll never return my love." Your heart sinks and all Taeyong could do was cup your chin and kiss you.

* * *

"I'm sorry I replied late." You sighed again, tugging on your denim jacket. Jaehyun stopped at the red light, turning to you. "Hey, it's no rush. I wouldn't have asked if you told me you were busy."

"I mean, I was, but that doesn't matter. I had work last night." You mumbled.

"Oh you did?" He raised his eyebrows, his foot hitting the pedal once the light turns green. "What do you work as?" Your eyes widened and heat creeps up to your cheeks. You could never tell Jaehyun what you worked as. Maybe he'd believe it or think you're lying. "Um.. I work at an office."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah," You stutter.

"Great, now I have an excuse to give you flowers."

"You don't need to.." You trail, flushing red when he pats your knee. His honey voice relaxes you in the seat, his Spotify playlist playing loudly in his car. He doesn't hesitate to grab your hand and make you sing along with him, his songs ranging from Breaking Free from High School Musical to I Like Me Better by Lauv. The dimples on his cheek don't disappear and the two of you arrive at his cousin's house.

"You didn't tell me it was some party," You nudge as the security guard lets Jaehyun drive through the tall golden gates. The Jung home and his cousin's house were almost similar, both mansions, main colours being white and gold, you gulped at the sight. "Whoops. He must have invited people over."

"What's his name?"

"Na Jaemin," He answered, "He's a bit of a flirt, so don't mind him."

"Runs in the family," You smirk and Jaehyun chuckles. "But seriously. I didn't bring anything—"

"Look at me. I'm in jeans and this itchy white button up." He sighed and you chuckle. "And your Gucci belt is on show, so don't hide it." He laughs at you. "You look fine, Y/N."

Once you enter the house, music is playing on speakers and a couple of people are diving into the pool. It isn't many people around but you assume it's family and friends. "Ah, hey Jaehyun!" A boy with a bright smile and pink hair pats Jaehyun's back. You awkwardly stand behind Jaehyun, watching the boys interact.

"Y/N, Jaemin. Jaemin this is Y/N."

"Dude, you've scored. She's really cute." Jaemin winks at you, "Hey gorgeous. He tells me all about you."

"I do not!" Jaehyun defends.

"Sure," Jaemin hummed, "Nice to meet you. I'm always free if Jaehyun gets boring."

"Jaemin." Jaehyun says sternly and you smile, rubbing Jaehyun's shoulder.

"Well, thanks I guess," You respond, shaking Jaemin's hand. Looks must run in the family too, both of the men in front of you had looks to die for. "Make yourself comfortable. I don't mind if you raid the fridge. Some of my friends and family are here."

You and Jaehyun nod. "I guess I'll see you around. Don't hesitate to ask for my number." Jaemin flirts and you laugh, "Sure."

"God, I'm so sorry about him, I really am." Jaehyun leads you to sit down on one of the chairs in the kitchen, "I'm sure he was just trying to embarrass me."

"You're not jealous of him, are you?" You laugh, holding your stomach. "Jaemin isn't that bad but my gosh, he flirts a lot. Has he ever had a girlfriend?" You find yourself staring at a picture on the fridge, Jaehyun holding baby Jaemin and you smile. 

"Nope. Never am I jealous of him. I'm pretty sure he'd rather flirt with everybody he sees."

"He's like a little brother to you, isn't he?"

"He's hit puberty pretty hard," Jaehyun sighs, "Honestly, yeah. I see him often and we used to go Disneyland together until I went into high school. At least he's someone in the family I can trust." 

You nod, "I get that. I haven't seen my older sister since my first year of college."

He quirks a brow. "That's.. a really long time."

"Yeah, I don't really care anymore since I've been going solo," You stand up and open the fridge, eyes blinking rapidly. "This kid has coffee all the time and he barely has a pint of milk in the fridge?"

"God, yeah. He has an iced Americano with no milk or sugar and four espresso shots. I told him to limit the coffee a little bit since he used to have six shots."

"Oh my god," You mumble, grabbing a can of Fanta. "He really is something."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family?"

Family wasn't a topic you often were asked about. "It's okay if you're uncomfortable, I didn't mean to uh.."

"It's fine, really," Seulgi's family were always welcoming and you couldn't exactly relate to that. "We all just split apart. My parents had a divorce at one point and left me and my sister, the two of us were just lucky to receive money to live. I don't know where they all are now because we don't keep in contact. I'm just happy they send me money for uni and I just know my sister's doing something successful in Los Angeles."

He nods. "You're strong. I'm sorry for bringing up the topic."

"It's okay." You smile at him. "I can always help you, you know." He said.

"Jaehyun," You chuckle, "I'm fine. What are your.. parents like?"

"Terrible." You furrow your eyebrows, "I'm thankful for everything but I wish they were different. My mother only cares about how pretty or rich the woman I'll marry will be, my dad doesn't even stay around Seoul. He's too busy and misses important things I did at school."

"Wow uh, I hope they'll realise eventually."

"Me too. They're too blind because they're rich and cameras shove up their asses."

"Is that Jung Jaehyun?" A familiar voice said and Jaehyun turned around, "Hey Auntie." He kissed her cheek and you smile at the interaction. "Oh Y/N, this is Jaemin's mother."

"Hello," You bow.

"Aw, is this the girl you tell Jaemin about? She's really pretty."

"Aunt.."

"I can tell she's a keeper," She winks at Jaehyun, "You're welcome to look around, honey. Let me know if you need any help. Don't go to Jaemin first."

You nod, "Apparently I can only go to him for his number."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Don't mind him." She chuckles, rubbing your shoulder. "We have spare guest rooms if you'd like to stay. I'm sure your journey must have taken some time."

"Only half an hour, don't worry about it." You said and she nods, walking away to somewhere else. "Shall we sit outside? I mean, unless you don't want to."

"It'd be great." Jaehyun stands up and the two of you walk outside. You take off your denim jacket and rest it on your lap, lying down on one of the outdoor sun beds. Goosebumps appear on your arms from the chilly wind and Jaehyun closes his eyes next to you.

"Hey, it's Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun sits up, "They're Jaemin's friends. Harmless." You chuckle and he stands up, greeting them. "Renjun, Chenle, Donghyuck, Jeno and Jisung."

Shock crossed your face. Standing up behind Jaehyun and giving Chenle, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jisung a look, their worried eyes shift to each other. You knew you scheduled Jeno a day off, but you never knew there was some kind of relation with Jaehyun. "This is Y/N."

"His girlfriend." Jaemin butts in and Jaehyun laughs nervously, "We've only just met a few days ago."

"Great. I can call her mine." Jaemin makes you laugh.

"W-Where did you meet her?" Jeno questions.

"I.. University, Jeno." Jaehyun answered. You shake hands with the unfamiliar, well, you had to pretend you had no idea who they were. They all begin to converse and Jisung sits down next to you, being frightened by his voice. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He frowned, before looking up ahead with the rest of their boys. Seemed like they had some plan. "We didn't expect you to see here."

"Me neither," You said, "None of you told me you were friends with this Na Jaemin."

"You never told us you were hanging out with the Jung Jaehyun!" Jisung exclaimed quietly, "I.. Sorry Y/N. I love you."

"It's okay, Jisung," You chuckle. "Listen uh, we have to keep this a secret. You haven't told Jaemin what the four of you do, right?"

"No, of course not."

"Great." You took a deep breath. And then Jisung whispers into Jeno's ear before Jeno's the one arriving next to your side. "What happened to you and Taeyong?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened." A lie.

"O-Okay. We said to each other we'll keep it a secret and I won't tell anyone. We just have to pretend we like you already." Jeno pats your head and you nod, everyone jumping in the pool before Jaehyun sits next to you again. "Ugh, I have no idea why they're swimming. I'm freezing out here."

"Of course you're cold. They seem to like you already."

Your shoulders tense. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

That project wasn't forgotten at all.

Occasionally you and Jaehyun met up to work together and finished whatever off by yourselves. He was great company and he really was the sweetest person you've ever known. There was always different Starbucks drinks on your desk from Jaehyun everyday and turns out they were his favourite orders. Seulgi next to you would gush about him and then you remind her that she's getting closer with Kihyun and she turns red. You had no issues with others except glaring faces from people he previously knew.

Tonight was the celebration of Taeyong called the agency N.C.T three years ago. You wore a red dress and earrings Taeyong gifted you before being dropped off with Jeno.

"I'd like to say that I'm thankful for all of you." Taeyong said, raising his wine glass. "Thank you to Doyoung, to Y/N. To people that have changed my life. Thank you for never giving up on me and believing in me. I promise to make N.C.T better everyday. Thank you to my hard working agents. I appreciate it."

Cheers and whoops filled the table and everyone's drinking once Taeyong's glass reaches his lips. "I'm gonna go to the entrance lounge." You whisper to Donghyuck next to you, who nodded and moved out the way for you. You sigh, gripping the red wine in your hands while walking to the entrance lounge. Everybody loved celebrations at the rooftop and they all seemed to be having fun. 

You stared at your reflection in the window. It wasn't that you weren't having fun, it almost was like you weren't meant to be there. You haven't done proper work for what felt like years. When your name was mentioned your throat dried up and you almost choked. The elevator dinged and you turned around, cautious.

"Knew I found you down here."

You sighed in relief. "Bet Hyuck told you."

"He did. I saw you run away before Mark was going to perform his song."

"Oh. I missed it?"

"No, he decided to do it later. Best to do it while just a tad tipsy, I quote." Taeyong stood next to you, taking sips often from his glass. "Are you not having fun?"

"I am." You looked at him in the eye. "I.. I didn't feel like I was in the right place."

"What do you mean?" Taeyong's face shows concern. 

"You shouldn't have mentioned my name." You easily said.

"I wanted to," Taeyong said, "And there's nothing wrong with that, well, in my opinion. You're special to me and I wanted everyone to know how hard you've worked."

You sneer, making him confused. "Me? Taeyong. You could have listed everyone. From Yuta to Mark. Not just me."

"Well, I wanted to. What's wrong anyway?"

"I shouldn't have said yes to your stupid offer anyway," Your eyes land on the colour of your wine. "I'm sorry, Taeyong. I'm sorry for everything. I hated when you said my name like I was important to your agency. I'm really not and we both know that. I didn't give you my all and you just keep pushing me away and—"

"Why are you sorry? I should be apologising," He puts his glass on the table, putting a hair behind your ear. "You put everything into my agency Y/N and everyone should be able to know that. I wanted to say your name because, I don't care if you've been here shorter than most here, you showed me potential. I mean it when I say you're one of the best. Why are you thinking about this?"

"I know I'm not special to you."

"You are," He hitches his breath and pauses. "Why is it so hard to make you understand, Y/N? You helped me continue this agency. If it wasn't for you and.. what you tell me I wouldn't even have considered stopping. Why has it come to you now?"

"I don't know." It's the truth. "Just tell me you don't love me and that you really just want me to be a work partner and a fuck buddy for life, Taeyong."

"Y/N?"

You've discussed the same conversation for ages and your mouth was getting tiring of repeating words. "Please. I want to hear it from you."

Seulgi was right. He was leading you on.

It was always the same routine with him after an argument. Whether it was over work, ignorance or angriness. Usually he'd be the one leaving in the morning, but it was you this time.

* * *

"Hey stranger. You don't look too happy." Jeno comments, and you glance at him, making him sink in the driver's seat.

"Not really."

"Is it Taeyong? J-Jaehyun?"

"None of them."

He frowns. "You shouldn't hide your feelings."

"It's Taeyong." You let out frustratedly, "Jen, it's the same conversation we've had for ages. I don't know what to do anymore. He's not being honest with me anymore and.. I.. It hurts to think about. He's stupid. Taeyong's stupid. But I'm the idiot for falling in love. How can I live being his fuck buddy and just a work partner with no feelings?"

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that. Don't come to work."

"I have to. I'm leading the Assassin class today then I have to evaluate Yuta on it." You sighed, "Taeyong's found a work partner. Donghyuck told me about it."

"I was actually going to tell you about that." Jeno nods, "She's called Joy. She used to be his Personal Assistant. I'm surprised he was determined to take her to the museum mission."

"Museum mission? _Limitless_?"

"Y-Yeah. He coded it as _Limitless_.. Wait. What? You know?"

"Are you kidding me?" You scoff to yourself, "Low move."

"W-Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I was supposed to do that!" You yelled, making him flinch. "Shit, sorry Jen. I love you. I.. We both trained for that. It was hard getting behind pillars while Sicheng was trying to kill me at the same time. Great. So he basically fired me without telling me the two words in front of my face."

"You should have seen everyone at the meeting when he announced that Joy was going instead. Jisung whispered to me _how about Y/N_ and everyone was so surprised. I promise, I'm not exaggerating. I tried to ask him why but he pulled out Doyoung and I ate lunch with the boys."

"He replaced me too. Makes me feel better about myself."

"Don't say that.."

"I.. I was supposed to do this mission, Jen. This would still have showed my potential because I haven't done anything because Taeyong keeps backing me out. He wants to purposely avoid me and tell everyone that I clearly don't care about the agency anymore." 

Jeno gives you a can of peach tea from his side and you can't help but beam.

-

"Isn't that.. Y/N?" Johnny nudges Jaehyun's shoulder quickly, watching you get into the car. He gets a glimpse of the driver, leaning against the sleek black car with tinted windows. He watches you pat his shoulder and ruffle the boy's hair. Johnny furrows his eyebrows. He felt bad for being rude to you most of the time but maybe this time, he could prove to Jaehyun he was right about you.

"Y-Yeah. It is." Jaehyun's eyes squint. "Oh fuck. It is."

"She has a boyfriend."

"She never mentioned it."

"Well clearly she likes to lie and play with you, Jaehyun." Johnny patted his back, "I.. I'm sorry. She doesn't deserve you. I'm sure you've told her about those girls and she hasn't even owned up about dating already."

Jaehyun's heart sinks. "R-Right."

"Come on, dude." Johnny presses his lips into a thin line.

"Everything's just great," Jaehyun muttered, "She has a boyfriend. And he picks her up from uni. No wonder why she doesn't take my car often after the lecture."

"I'm sorry, man."

Twisted lies was all it was.


End file.
